Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{3}{8}+2\dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {2} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 9 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{9}{24}+\dfrac{4}{24}$ Add the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{13}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{13}{24}$